It's a Wonderful Life
by Layna Remi
Summary: Jamie is sick of his family always on him for being a cop so he makes the wish, what would life with out Jamie Reagan be like? Merry Christmas all, Please Read and Review Love Layna
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I am sorry I have taken this long break from Blue Bloods but I have been working on a Criminal Minds piece and also a Chicago PD one as well. However TIS THE SEASON, and I am all for my first holiday based fanfiction and what other show to use but Blue Bloods! I have loved the movie "It's a Wonderful Life," since my mother made it a Christmas tradition to watch when I was six and now fifteen years later here I am using it for my story. I am sure there is something like this out there but I'm writing this one anyway, please Read and Review and let me know if you like it! Love Always Layna.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Christmas time; a time where everyone grows closer, forget petty problems, and become closer, this however was the opposite of Jamie Reagan's situation. This month had been nothing but utter chaos; he had to deal with it both at work and with his family. To be perfectly honest he could not wait for Christmas to be over. No he is not the Grinch, he was just fed up with the amount of pressure this time of the year brought for both job and home.

Work had been hectic, they had sent him on tour on the Friday after Thanksgiving and it had been insane with the amount of shopping that had been going on but ever since that the fights at stores had only escalated, he was beginning to wonder if the spirit of Christmas was just a myth. The fights of strangers were not even the worst, it was him and Eddie that had really gotten the water boiling.

The incident three days ago, Eddie and him were having lunch when a call came in and they rushed to the scene. It ended up being a violent man beating up a man at a bar. When the duo had stepped in to stop the perp fists were flying. The man had Eddie pinned down and when Jamie had tasered the man Eddie had become upset with him. Apparently making sure the man that was three times her size did not crush her was a stupid idea. Not only did Eddie accuse him of not thinking she could handle her own but he was also pulled in by IA and question because the man was going to sue. Luck for him no legal action was pursued but it was still a pain.

If work wasn't enough Jamie was having enough problems with his family. Somehow after the taser incident his father had become a little uneasy with Jamie working with Eddie, he thought there was a romance happening (well Jamie felt something for her but he wasn't going to admit it). Danny had joined in on the harassment when teased Jamie about his IA investigation. To say the least this month was going horribly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Christmas tradition at the Reagan household was to bake cookies and watch an insane amount of Christmas movies. Jamie had this day off and lucky for him, but unfortunate for the family, both Frank and Danny were working. He had enjoyed this tradition since before he could remember. His first real memory was sitting in the kitchen with his mother, grandmother, and sister while his father, grandfather and brothers played football outside. He had to be about five and he remembered Erin helping him frost the cookies and throw on an obscene amount of sprinkles, enough to make anyone go into a diabetic coma.

Today he sat beside Nicki and Linda, Erin was baking and the boys were eagerly awaiting the finished products, they were eating more of the decorations then what was actually going on the cookies.

"Are you done with your Christmas shopping, Uncle Jamie?" Nicki asked cheerfully as she smeared some red frosting on a candy cane shaped cookie.

"Almost, I have a few more things; believe it or not I have trouble with deciding on gifts for this family."

"All we need is your smiling face," Linda teased as she took the baking sheet from Erin; Jamie gave her a goofy grin.

"What about you Nicki?"

"Yes I have; bought, wrapped and under the tree, I started early."

"Don't know where she gets that," Erin commented.

"Lord knows you are a procrastinator when it comes to shopping," Linda joked, getting her a playful glare. Jamie set down his candy cane cookie getting a giggle from Nicki.

"What," He asked with a smirk.

"Your cookie is an odd combination of colors for a candy cane that's all." She said picking up another cookie.

"It's unique, I like it," He smiled but it soon faded when he heard the door close and his brother's voice.

"Hello all," He called as he hung up his coat.

"DAD," the boys yelled in excitement, both racing to him and nearly tackling him the ground. He bear hugged them and then turned his attention to his wife.

"I thought you had to work all day," She said giving him a kiss.

"I'm out early, hey sis." He gave Erin a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Uncle Danny," Nicki said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Nicki, I like those, nice looking cookies. Hey Jamie," He said as he reached his kid brother, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Danny," He had still held on to the anger from his fight that had happened four days ago but he realized maybe he should drop it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They had just finished "A Christmas Story," and already Jack and Sean had passed out from exhaustion even though it was only 3:30pm, Danny had carried them upstairs to looked at his watch and decided he should get going. He go up and stretched, His movement got the attention of the family.

"Where are you going Jamie," Erin asked as he walked to get his shoes.

"I have work remember, I have the night shift."

"Oh, I forgot, you are going to be so dead tomorrow."

"I have tomorrow off so I definitely will get my sleep," he smiled pulling on his jacket, it was heavy snowfall and he knew tonight he would definitely be trudging through snow and a possible blizzard as the weatherman had predicted.

"Well try not to taser anyone tonight," Danny laughed but Jamie was not amused.

"Shut up Danny," He said annoyed.

"Oh calm down kid I'm only joking." Danny said with a stern tone.

"Just back off of me on it okay its water under the bridge." Jamie said tired of this conversation.

"Boys behave," They heard Henry call from the kitchen.

"I would if Harvard could take a joke!"

"You know Danny I don't have to listen to this; you have had more IA investigations than the whole rest of the family put together!" Jamie retorted, his anger rising.

"But not for being in love with my partner," Danny yelled back.

"Can I just remind you that Jack and Sean are asleep upstairs," Erin added in but they weren't listening, instead they ignored the fact that Erin, Nicki and Linda were even in the room.

"I am not in love with Eddie, it is against the rules!"

"Oh come on Jamie, everyone knows it's obvious the way you are with her and I can tell you put those feelings in front of the job!"

"No I don't, are you calling me a bad cop?" Jamie was yelling, past his calm kind of anger.

"You are too soft for this job," Danny yelled back.

"Oh, here we go," Jamie, said throwing his hands up in the air and then heavily dropping them to his sides.

"I am just saying, you want to save everyone and you can't."

"I know that, you know what I am so sick of you telling me how I made a bad career choice, I have been on the job for five years, I know what I am doing!"

"Oh, five years, you don't know it all Jamie; you haven't even made it to detective!" Danny regretted the words as soon as they slipped out, he watched as they slapped Jamie in the face. Jamie's face flushed and his breathing grew heavier, he could not even speak after that, he just got up and left.

"Kid," Danny called back but he knew Jamie was not going to come back; instead, he was greeted by three glaring sets of eyes from the women of the family.

"Why to go," Erin said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie stormed into the precinct, still fuming from his conversation with Danny, he was so sick of his brother getting on his case. He quickly changed and ran to roll call just in time for Renzulli calling out the names . He glanced down the line and spotted Eddie, she was not really taking to him as much, when she saw him look at him she quickly looked forward with a frown on her face. Renzulli finished roll call and the daily announcements and let the group disperse.

"Hey Reagan," The caller was Kara Walsh, Jamie gave her a weak smile, he wasn't really in the mood to be as happy as her.

"Hey Kara, how is riding Sampson?"

"Great, but I'm with you today,"

"I am?"

"Yeah, said it on the line up, Sarge put Janko with Marty, guess we did a swap." Jamie's frustration only grew; Eddie was being so stubborn over this. "Is everything okay, I can see if we can switch back."

"No, this is great, I mean maybe Sampson will let her drive," He joked, Kara's face lit up with a smile.

"Let's get going, you drive, I think I will like being chaffered around."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie sat in the car waiting for Kara to comeback with lunch, it was a boring day, many people were in their homes waiting out this storm and it was getting rather bad, he could barely see in front of him. His phone buzzed lighting up with Erin's picture; he knew she was checking up on him.

"Hey Erin," He answered.

"Hey Jamie, I just called to see how tour was going," She was lying, and though she was good in a courtroom with hiding things with him she was never good at it.

"It's really dead right now which is a good thing but I know that is not why you called." There was silence over the phone before she spoke again.

"Listen, he didn't mean it, you know Danny he doesn't think before he speaks."

"Why do you always defend him?" Walsh had just entered the car in the middle of the hostility.

"I am not Jamie; we are all just worried about you, being a cop is a huge thing and after Joe..."

"I wish you wouldn't use Joe as an excuse, I miss him too and I know how he died was tragic, it broke me too but I mean seriously I have been on the job for Five years!" He glanced over at Walsh who was eating and trying to look like she was not listening in; Jamie put his hand over the phone and mouthed a sorry.

"Jamie, it isn't easy, we were ready for you to be a lawyer and then Joe died and you just changed course, I just am worried for you and is Danny, you have the kindest heart but…"

"But what I let it get in the way of the job," There was silence over the phone confirming the statement. "Listen Erin, I am sick of this family thinking I can't be a cop, I have done everything to prove myself and I'm just tired of trying to break free from Joe's death meaning I am going to die too, you never do this with Danny, is he superman or something?"

"No, Jamie you are just the baby of the family and…"

"Well I am not a baby, listen I have to go, I have to get back to my job, and I just wish you all would support me." He hung up the phone without waiting for a response before throwing it on the dash.

"I'm sorry Walsh, I brought a family problem into the car, I didn't want to make it awkward."

"No Jamie I get it, its fine, shall we drive?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink, he nodded and put the car into drive.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They ended the tour with one arrests just after his phone call with Erin. After changing back into his civilian clothes he said goodbye to Walsh and a few others and trudged his way out into the snowy morning. The snow had covered everything in a thick blanket of white fluff leaving a bright and brilliant image of winter wonderland; however, for Jamie and his bad mood it only made him more frustrated when he got to his car to find it lost amongst a mountain of snow.

"Great," he mumbled to himself, he pulled his gloves from his coat pocket and slid them on, he just wanted to go home, and he was exhausted as he had been up for almost 24 hours. Adding in to the factor that he was starving, he had gotten two bites into his lunch before they had gotten a call to a robbery that had been a takedown in record time. He only lived about a twenty-minute walk and really, he needed a walk to clear his head. As he walked the long trudge home the thought about his family and his friends, somehow he had found a way to make a happy holiday to a month of fights. He did not want it that way but he somehow found a way. He didn't blame himself completely because there always two sides to a fight; for example his brother, Danny had really been laying into him about being a cop and sure he could have been calmer in a response but he was sick of hearing the same old thing. His dad had been all over him with the no in house relationships, he knew that but he could not help what he felt about Eddie and in his defense, he had controlled his actions. Eddie was pissed because of Jamie trying to keep her safe and sure, they have been tense toward each other lately but he was only trying to help. Erin was his last fight of the week so far, he had been rude to her though and he knew it she was just worried but again he was sick of being told by both of them he should not have been a cop, maybe it would just make it easier if he was never born.

He passed maybe two people in the whole walk though through the white flurry he could barely make them out. He was only about five minutes out, he was freezing and covered in snow, his nose, and cheeks nipped by the cold making them a pinkish red, he had lost feeling in his fingers and the cold wet snow seeped through his head making him feel like an icicle. His misfortune continued when he slipped on a patch of ice and landed hard on the sidewalk.

"Woah there kiddo, you better be careful." The voice seemed so familiar but Jamie could not place his finger on it. The white flurry made it hard for Jamie to see who the man was but he was able to see the hand the stranger offered to help him up.

"Thank you," Jamie said gratefully as he brushed off the snow, which was damn near, impossible.

"Hey it's no problem but I mean come on Jamie you and ice are not friend remember ice hockey." Jamie's head flew up looking at the man, the wind knocked out of him when he saw the man. It was impossible, it could not be but here he was looking at his dead brother, the same goofy grin the one that Jamie constantly saw when he thought about him.

"Hello Little brother…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Joe," Jamie said in disbelief, he reached a gloved hand and toughed his brother's arm before retracting it back quickly. His mind was swirling, he must be seeing things but he had touched Joe and he was real.

"Yes, it is me Jamie, no you are not seeing things I was sent here by the big man upstairs because of your last comment."

"Last comment," Jamie asked confused.

"The whole dramatic, I wish I was never born," Jamie's face grew serious.

"Yeah, so what I'm sick of the family saying I have been bad choices, I am sick of disappointing them."

"You haven't disappointed them, they are just…"

"Worried, I get it Joe, I am just so tired of trying to prove myself to them, that I am okay and that I am good at my job!"

"Hey I know you are good at the job, hell they all know but that is what scares them the most Jamie, don't be quick to forget I was good too." Jamie frowned; his heart pinged with hurt and loss of not having Joe there anymore.

"I know and I am not saying I am invisible because no one is but I can't keep having the shadow of your death hanging over me, it hurt when you died and I swore that I wouldn't put them through that again."

"That's a tough thing to promise yourself."

"I know I just feel like they worry way to much, and we fight about so much more than just me being a cop."

"So you think they would be better off if you were never born?" Jamie just shrugged, he wondered if maybe they would be better off without the middleman. "You are wrong Jamie and that is why I am here, to take you too how life is without Jamie Reagan."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

First chapter, hope you like it, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

It looked like the same New York City he had known his whole life but something was off about it. He looked around, the snow cleared and he was able to see that many people had come out of hiding. He looked to Joe who only looked on in concern, was he not seeing something that Joe was seeing? He looked and realized that these people, they were a little sketchy.

"Who are these people Joe?" Jamie asked as they began to walk by the fighting crowd; that is when Jamie realized they looked to be two gangs fighting each other.

"These are Los Lordes and Mac Baller Brims, the two most notorious gangs here," Joe replied sadly.

"What, no Danny took Los Lordes down, they shouldn't be here," Jamie was confused.

"You're right, they shouldn't be here but because you were never born you were never Vinny's partner and because of that you couldn't get Hector to reveal secrets."

"But Danny is still looking right?"

"Yes but he isn't getting any closer, there is a lot of dirty cops in the mix these days and I they will do anything to keep the gangs here."

"Wait, so you are saying that because of me not being born that caused gang related crime to rise up?" He raised his eyebrow he did not buy it.

"Yes, because of you Danny went after the gang and then Hector talked to you, without you that means Danny is stuck and Hector…well."

"Well what?"

"Hector was abused in prison because he didn't fight back and it ended up getting him killed." Jamie furrowed his brow; Hector was dead in this weird dream world. A gunshot from the two fighting gangs caused Jamie to jump and enter cop mode.

"Calm down Jamie, there is nothing you can do here, they can't even see you." And Joe was right, all Jamie could do was stand there while a gun fight was pursued and watch as six men lay on the ground bleeding to death.

"Where are the cops?" Jamie asked, where they were was high-populated place in NYC and usually where at least six cops roamed, there were none.

"Corruption Jamie, like I said there are dirty cops and they have a dirty leader," Jamie looked questioningly to Joe, what had his brother meant? Another round of shots rung in the air and Joe motioned Jamie to leave.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

This was odd, the farther they got he could see that there was so much damage and really there were no tourists which was common during Christmas. He was finding hard to believe that this was on him not being born, he was one cop out of 51,000 officers and detectives and other NYPD employee. He was one-person right so how much difference can one man make in a huge city like this one? There were drug deals out on the streets like it was nobody's business. Joe stopped them at a place Jamie remembered well, it was where he was working undercover as Jimmy Riordan for the Sanfino family.

"Why are we here?"

"Well because you weren't born Noble died, he wasn't saved the cop who helped take down his family, and the Sanfino Family mob still exists." All his hard work had disappeared in the world and now the mob and gangs he helped take down still terrorized these streets.

"You mean to tell me other cops didn't solve this?"

"They found cops hard to trust, you saved a life and they took you in, also with the cops who play it dirty still around operations and under covers got leaked."

"Wait, I have never stopped a dirty cop," Jamie said, he had never actually knew anyone in his precinct to be dirty.

"The Blue Templar," Joe said as if it were so obvious.

"What," Jamie asked shocked.

"Because you weren't born my killed was never caught, you were the one who dug into the case and because of it you took down Sonny Malevsky."

"What is he now?" Jamie asked almost too afraid for the answer.

"Sergeant of Danny's precinct, and because he is there over a hundred cops have been recruited into the Blue Templar, and before you ask, yes Gonzales is dead still but also her kids too, Malevsky saw her as too much of a threat." Jamie felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, how was this even possible, the man who murdered his brother in cold blood was still walking the streets and worse yet, he was close to Danny who had to be in danger.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"But what about Danny is he okay, I mean with Malevsky there with him?"

"Let's go see."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny looked old, he looked like had aged about fifty years. Jamie did not like this image of his brother, he looked so drained of any energy and or life that he once held so nicely. On his desk Jamie saw the picture of Linda and the boys and his heart beat again, at least he still had Linda and the boys. He looked to Baez across the desk who looked just as tired and lost in her work, he worried for his brother and his partner.

"Why is he so…" Jamie was lost of a description but Joe understood.

"Malevsky has had him on a wild goose chase but he has given him all dead ends on purpose, he hasn't slept in about 25 hours and he hasn't been home in two days."

"How pissed is Linda?"

"She is mad but not only for his late work ethics, she doesn't trust Sonny, she knows I guess you don't have to be a detective to figure that out." A loud voice calling for him made his jump and whip around only to discover that it was for Danny, not him.

"Reagan," it boomed again, it belonged to none other than Sonny Malevsky, he was wearing a angered expression but Jamie could see the hint of a wicked smile. Danny looked to Baez, a look of annoyance but as he got up he lost it and walked into Sonny's office, Jamie and Joe followed closely behind.

"Reagan, you are lacking in your collars, maybe I should just demote you and Baez."

"I'm sorry Sarge, we have hit a lot of dead ends, and we are trying."

"I don't see it, listen just because you are the Commissioner's son doesn't give you special privileges!"

"I have never asked for them," Danny responded sternly.

"Well you may be basic royalty here in the NYPD but I see past you, not get out and go home, you and Baez look like hell." Danny rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Oh and Reagan, just know that I can make what happen to Gormley happen to you if you don't shape up." Danny slammed the door behind him with hatred on his face leaving Joe and Jamie with Sonny.

The man let out a sinister laugh and smiled the wicked smile that had hinted on his lips earlier as he leaned back into his chair, proud of himself. All Jamie wanted to do was punch him in his face, wipe that sick smile off his face, and more so, he wanted to expose him for who he truly was, a crooked cop. However, he was not born; instead, he was stuck here watching as this man tormented his brother and lead a corrupt way of life, roping in any fresh blood he could to help the gangs rise and the peace flourish.

"What happened to Gormley?"

"Malevsky had him booted, he is in Staten Island now, and guess Sonny planted evidence that he wasn't it for the job."

"How is dad doing in all this, I mean as commissioner he has to be getting a lot of bad publicity," Joe remained silent, which scared Jamie slightly. "He is still commissioner right?"

"Yes but as you said he is getting killed by all these reporters who call him incompetent and saying he should be run out of officer of commissioner."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In a flash, they had seemed to transport to one PP and here they stood in front of the desk of their father who was fighting with Garrett over how to address the press on gang matters.

"He has changed," Jamie said in concern, he could see his father seemed a little meaner and more snappy at his poor Deputy Police Commissioner.

"Oh course, this is a stress filled job and now with the gang war increasing and the blue templar on the rise all hell is breaking loose."

"Is the family helping him in this?"

"The family is broken Jamie," Joe said sadly.

"What, no that's a lie how does that fall on me?"

"It falls on us actually kiddo, I died which drove the nail into the coffin, excuse the expression and you weren't there to settle fights."

"Danny and I fought constantly, there is no way that me not being there was what drove them apart."

"Partially, Danny and Erin fight too you know and you are the middle man, I know that you hate that but it is what got them to stop fighting most times."

"All they do was ask me my opinion and usually that lead to me getting yelled at too."

"You aren't bias because you know both sides which always think about how they needed to work together to solve the problem."

"So now what they just fight constantly," Jamie asked.

"No, Danny and Erin avoid each other unless work related, they had a nasty falling out and now there is no Sunday dinner and no bonding time, hell I don't think Nicki has seen the boys in years." Jamie's stomach hurt he was physically ill of all of this; he did not know that he meant that much.

"How is Erin?" Again, a quick flash and they stood by Erin who was buried under a pile of paper work.

"Well she isn't doing great but also not horrible, she is just trying to make cases stick which is impossible these days. She isn't on the fast track to be the first woman DA."

"But she worked so hard."

"I know that but with the evidence disappearing and no witnesses because they all too terrified there is no cases and Erin is losing left and right." Jamie looked at his sister sadly; she looked exhausted.

"Is Nicki taking this okay?"

"She is okay I mean her family is unstable so she is acting a little rebellious but nothing to crazy because she understands how rough it is on her mother."

"Someone needs to do something cant Pop and Dad get them together and force them to get along." Joe let out a horribly sad sigh.

"There is no Pop anymore."

"What?"

"The family doesn't get along so there was no Thanksgiving the year he had his heart attack, Dad found him when he got home from work, that was really the last time everyone was in the same room together, no fights." Jamie was feeling physically ill; his whole world was turned upside down.

"I have to leave here please I can't be by her," Joe nodded.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They appeared on the street and walked while Jamie caught his barring, he let in calming breaths as Joe just watched waiting for a good opportunity to speak again.

"You know you change a lot of lives, like that Baby you saved from the fire, the family of that little boy who had run away, or the kid who was part of your basketball program, he would still be in the gangs." Jamie nodded but still was not invested in the conversation. "Even the precinct is better with you; you helped a lot of people there."

"Like who," Joe stopped and motioned Jamie to walk up to the doors of the precinct. Jamie had not even realized they were there; Joe must have been a psychic to know that is where they were going next. Jamie walked in and looked around; all around it was normal.

"How has this place changed?" He asked, Joe did not say a word, instead he walked Jamie to Renzulli's office but when he walked into the room Renzulli was not there, it was an older man whom Jamie did not recognize.

"Where is Sarge?"

"He isn't here anymore, after his gambling debt he was kicked out, you helped him remember; now he is just out on the streets, his wife kicked him out and he had no money to go anywhere."

"Damn it Sarge," Jamie mumbled. He turned and walked out and a familiar woman walked by him, "Walsh!" She looked miserable and he could see that other officer's gave her death glares.

"She is on the verge of quitting, you weren't there to volunteer to help her and she never proved to them she was one of them."

"She is always one of them, everyone was just stubborn."

"Yeah but you stood up for her don't you remember that little outburst?"

"Yeah I do," He said remembering how his yelled at the whole precinct, he could remember also Eddie holding him back."Eddie," He asked Joe who just shook his head.

"You didn't talk to dad when she was accused of lying, you stand up for everyone Jamie, you know what's right and that is what saved Eddie, now she is on desk duty with Gormley."

"This is a mess, I can't do this, I don't believe this all because of me, I couldn't have made this much difference."

"But you have Jamie, you have changed so many lives and this life without you, this is what would have happened if you weren't born, it is a mess."

"Then I change my mind I want to go back, I want to be born, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jamie, you are going back but let it be a lesson, you are worth so much and you do so much, the family may give you a hard time and you may fight with them a lot but you mean the world to them." Jamie nodded and hugged his brother as they walked back out of the precinct and down the street.

"Thanks Joe…" Jamie began but when he turned around Joe was gone and he was alone in this alternate universe.

"Great how am I going to get home," He called out as if Joe was listening, he was too busy trying to ask how to get home and didn't see the patch of ice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His head hurt so badly but he felt warmth instead of the cold nipping at him through his coat, then again, he did not feel like he was wearing his coat at all. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was inside but in a dark room, from the smell he guessed that he was in the hospital but how did he get here?" he stretched but his whole body ached and he shivered with the pain instead. He pushed himself, looked around, and looked around the room as his eyes finally adjusted to the dark. He could see a window that faced the beautiful and clean streets of New York City, he sighed with relief. He looked up at the source of beeping; his monitor showed that he was stable. A faint green light cast on a chair that was in the corner of the hospital room, a chair that was occupied.

She was curled up and her jacket was covering her as her torso slowly rose and fell with her heavy breathing as she slept so peacefully. Her blonde hair fell gentle on her face, Jamie thought she looked so beautiful when she slept.

"Eddie," he called but his voice was so hoarse and weak that he was not sure he would wake her up but she shifted and sat up slowly stretching her aching limbs, sleeping in a hospital chair was so uncomfortable, Jamie knew that feeling. It took her a minute or her to register that he was awake and then she would jump up and run to him.

"Reagan, thank god, you scared the hell out of me!" She said sitting on his bed careful not the hit anything important.

"What happened?" He asked as she poured a glass of water for him, holding it to his lips and letting him drink.

"Well I was walking to my car and I saw someone lying there and when I got there I saw you, you were almost blue. I think they said you were lying there for at least twenty minutes, they say you have a mild case of Hypothermia, lucky I found you when I did because I don't think anyone was going that way to get home."

"Thanks for finding me," He tried to joke and it worked it got a small laugh out of her but she looked so worried.

"When I found you it was so scary, you were so pale and your lips were kind of blue, when I touched you, you were freezing, I had you run all the way back to run back to the precinct to get help. Whe you got here they said you had hypothermia and a concussion, you also had to get stitches." That explained a lot, he dreamt the whole thing.

"Where is my family?" he asked.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of them quite yet, you have only been out for like two hours but Renzulli is trying to get to your dad." She squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Eddie, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't it was me being pig headed and stupid, I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"Eddie, I did it because I was worried, same when I went after that man who was fighting with his girlfriend, its because I am letting my emotions in the way."

"Jamie…"

"I have liked you since like week two, you drive me nuts but you get me and I know almost everything about me, I haven't even told my family and I am sorry I don't want to spring it on you because I don't think you feel the same way anymore and I can't keep…" He was abruptly stopped when Eddie pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, her soft lips let out a feeling of admiration letting Jamie know she felt the same.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Jamie thank god!" Erin burst in about twenty minutes later, she looked like she had been crying and now it was a face of worry, behind her Nicki followed with the same frightened expression. Eddie had gone down to the cafeteria which was good because they had said this was secret.

"Erin I'm fine, and you are crushing me," He said as she held him in a death grip.

"I am so sorry Jamie, I feel so stupid about the fight and I love you…"

"Erin, I know you worry, that's just how it is, its fine, I love you too." He hugged Nicki who was silent but he could tell she was relieved. The rest of the family burst in next all the same as Erin.

"God kid you scared the hell out of us."

"I'm okay Danny, a slight concussion and I have hypothermia which they have kept under control." Linda rushed over and checked his vitals and making sure everything was working, he knew that she was mother Henning him even on her day off she was in nurse mode.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry I know you are a good cop and I need to back off."

"Danny, I know you worry, its tough on me too but I am a good cop, I am glad I have you in my corner." Danny smiled and nodded, Jamie told no one of his crazy dream and soon he forgotten it, he had made up with the family and when Eddie returned the all just talked about anything and everything, glad they Jamie was okay. Jamie almost forgot that the dream happened up until a balloon with "get Well soon" on it came up with a note attached.

"Get well soon Kiddo, don't be afraid to be the middle man, you are worth more than words can say, love Joe." Jamie was shocked at first but then gripped the card close, he looked up and smiled.

"Who is it from?" Erin asked.

"A friend," Jamie asked, a really great friend, his best.


End file.
